About Time!
by deltacothefirst
Summary: I was just watching "The Jetsons Meet the Flinstones" just the other day and thought, "Hey, what if the Doctor came to help out te Jetsons?" Thus, this story was born. This is my first fanfic, so read it and give any sort of feedback! Thanks!


The Jetsons finally came upon the place that the time machine brought them to. The car stopped at a rock, in which Mr. Jetson proclaimed, "What do you think of that? We were at the same place we were some time ago." "I can't remember when that happened," stated Georgie. "You were expecting the time machine to be here, didn't you?" asked a very annoyed Mrs. Jetson. Mr. Jetson just sighed and replied grimly, "Yes, sadly. I guess we'll be stuck here in the prehistoric age forever."

However, little did the Jetsons knew, a big, blue box materialized behind the car with a wheezing sound. Its doors opened, and a man dress in a blue suit and a tan overcoat popped his head out, and said happily, "Hello there, I hope that I didn't miss anything!" All the Jetsons turned and saw the man, surprised. Suddenly, Mr. Jetson jumped out of the car, went to the man's feet, and said, "You didn't miss anything! Just save us, please!" "Whoa there," said the man, "Calm down now. What's this that I here about getting saved? Why do you need help?" Then Mr. Jetson explained all that happened in the last few months; their mishap with a time machine; the archaic people; the fair contest; and the mishap with a ruthless company. After hearing this, the man held a finger up and said, "Could you excuse me for a moment or two?" He then rushed back into his blue box.

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and threw his overcoat onto a ledge that protruded from the ground. He walked up to the console and looked down, thinking of what to do. Just then, a voice from the other side said, "What's the problem, Doc?" The Doctor looked up, only to see a girl with a beige shirt that says "Bows Ties Are Cool" on it, jeans, and Hufflepuff socks on.

"Oh, hello, Abbie," greeted the Doctor, looking back down.

"Welcome back, Doctor," replied Abbie, "But you didn't answer my question: what's the problem?"

The Doctor blew a little breath, and said, "There's a family out there that are stranded in this time period."

"Ok, and..?" asked Abbie.

"And, there aren't native here. From what the father said, they are from the 25th century, which is _far_ into the future."

"So how did they get there?"

"They seemed to have borrow a time machine from their Grandfather (which doesn't make sense, since the time machine wouldn't be invented by the human race until the 30th century,) but the machine transported them a tad bit farther than what they intended, and now they are stranded in 1600 B.C."

"So now they want you to be their little savior and bring them to the future with the TARDIS?"

The Doctor gave a deep breath, and replied, "Yes."

"So why are you hesitating?"

"Because apparently a family that are native to this time have switched with them, and are now living in the 25th Century, so now we have to not only take this family back, but _find _this other family and bring them back to this time."

"And you think that you can't accomplish this?"

"What? Oh, no, I can, it's just the Human Empire during the 25th Century is at its height, spanning across the galaxy and beyond, so finding a family of Neanderthals upon thousands of star systems is going to be harder than it might sound."

"Are you sure? Maybe they might be so confused by the advanced technology provided that they might just simply be at the house of these prehistoric-stranded people."

The Doctor lifted his head from the console, walked to Abbie, and said, "Yes, that's true. The advances in technology would be so much for them that they would stay at the first place gthey were dropped down at. And if these two families were switched at the same place they were standing, then we could use the TARDIS' material displacement controls to track where they were last operating the machine. Some switching would do, then we would bring the prehistoric family back to their time and we'll be on our way! Oh Abbie, you're brilliant! Now, we shall do that." The Doctor pulled some levers and pushed some buttons, then looked at Abbie, and continued, "Now, when I pull this lever, we shall say the magic word, and then this shall whip the family back to the 25th century. Alright?" Abbie nodded. "Good," said the Doctor. He looked down at the lever, and shouted, "Now!" In response, Abbie and the Doctor then yelled, "Allons-y!" The TARDIS wheezed, and off they went!

The man was wrong. He didn't seem to want to help them get back, since now this blue box was fading away! Mr. Jetson lowered his head sadly at the thought of actually living in the Stone-Age forever when suddenly a wheezing noise hissed through the air. Just then, the box appeared again, and the man popped his head out again and said, "Sorry, I do believe that we'll be needing you for your rescue." Mr. Jetson smiled, and beckoned his family to go inside the box. After all his family went into the box, he himself strolled into the blue police box, not knowing what was inside.

As soon as Mr. Jetson walked inside, he was astonished by the difference in space when he was inside than when he was outside. Almost immediately he ran back outside to see if he was dreaming, in which the man just said, "Don't be alarmed, my spaceship is bigger on the inside than the outside. Everyone gets tripped up by that." Mr. Jetson looked at the man, and asked, "Spaceship? How can this be your spaceship?" The man strolled to Mr. Jetson and said, "Because my spaceship is called the TARDIS- Time And Relative Dimension In Space- created by the Time Lords of Gallifrey who are long gone. Its Chameleon Circuit broke while it was in the form of a Police Call Box; therefore, it has been this way ever since. I've only been able to fix it once, when I was in my sixth regeneration, but it stayed the same ever since."

Mr. Jetson was perplexed. "So who are you?" he asked. The man leaned in towards Mr. Jetson (which made him feel very uncomfortable,) and replied in an omniscient tone, "I'm The Doctor, a Time Lord from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous at galactic coordinates 10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2 from Galactic Zero Centre. That-" he pointed to a young girl standing by this hexagonal- shaped console- "is Abbie, my assistant." The girl waved happily. He continued, "I'm the last of the Time Lords, and you, my friend, are going to be the luckiest man in all of time."

The Doctor went up to the console, pulled some levers, and asked, "So, where were you before you decided to go to the past?" Mr. Jetson shook his head and replied, "At Grandpa's house. The Doctor looked at Mr. Jetson and asked, "Ok, so what are the coordinates?" "Oh!" said Mr. Jetson, "The coordinates are 45 longitude, 22 latitude, and 4200 zeditude." The Doctor typed these into a keyboard, pulled a lever, and said, "There you go, you'll be on your way home with your family in no time!" "Oh, thank you, Doctor," thanked Mr. Jetson, "we are forever in your debt! Is there anything we could help you with?" The Doctor just waved his hand and said, "Not a problem, just stay as far away as possible from Time Travel, okay? Next time, I won't be there to save you the next time you have a problem with time travel." The Doctor looked back at his assistant, and exchanged a smile with her.

Abbie went up to the Doctor after he talked to the father of the family, and asked, "What's 'zeditude'?"

"Zeditude is how high up in the air you are at a given time," explained the Doctor, "Since people are starting to live in the clouds in the 25th century, they added a new medium for tracking to count the people that are living in the air, like longitude and latitude."

Just then, the TARDIS started wheezing again- a common signal that it is landing- and the Doctor started fiddling with the controls again. "Why is it always wheezing like that?" asked the father noisily. The Doctor turned to the father, and replied jokingly, "Because I always have my parking-brakes on. It's much safer that way. Anyway, I do believe that this is the 25th Century, so"- the Doctor ran to the door and opened it- "welcome home!"

The view was the most beautiful Abbie has ever seen. The clouds below the stunning houses were light blue, as stars glittered above in a crystal-clear black sky while a bright blue sun radiated its brightness. Lilac seagulls glided over the clouds, as flying cars buzzed around in the air. The smell of jasmine and sea water permeated the air as Abbie took deep breaths. Trees of different shapes and sizes hovered on little plates next to the house that stood on tall, thin legs. The Doctor walked up besides Abbie, and said, "GJ 1214b, or 'Azula' if you are a native here. What do you think?" "It's beautiful," replied Abbie. The Doctor chuckled, "Indeed, if only it didn't imploded during the Battle of Gerenus in the Fourth Great Civil War of Damascus. I should know; I was there watching. Boy, was it bloody! The 25th Regiment of Her Majesty decided it would be a great idea to destroy the primary base of the Rebellion with nuclear warheads. But they came across one problem; the base was placed at a spice mine near the most fragile part of the planet, so 'nuking' it would consequently destroy the entire planet. And since Azula was- or is- a great manufacturer of spice, it would be very unwise to destroy the planet. However, the Colonel overlooked these factors, and proceeded to rain hundreds of warheads unto the planet from satellites orbiting it. Let me tell you, it was _messy_, but so beautiful at the same time! The magma from the core mixing with the ice from the poles; the metal from the buildings colliding with the crust; the blue glittering of the spice; it really was a picture- perfect moment." The Doctor then walked by Abbie, back to the TARDIS, with her looking at him with a flabbergasted look on her face.

When The Doctor came back, he addressed the Jetsons. "And that's not all," he added as he walked around the TARDIS, "I believe that the prehistoric people that we were looking for is right… here!" He pointed to a family of humans that wore rather primitive clothes playing with different types of buttons. They looked at the Doctor, until a big brute among the family stepped out, and said, "About time!" The Doctor smiled, turned to the family from the 25th century, and said, "So here is your home! Enjoy, and don't forget to stay away from any sorts of time machines!" The father of the family stepped forward, and gave the Doctor his thanks and gratefulness. He then proceeded to kiss the Doctor's feet.

"Good," replied the Doctor disgustedly. Abbie gave a little laugh. "So," he said to the primitive people, "Who wants to go home!" All the people in that family rose their bulky hands, and the Doctor beckoned them into the TARDIS and followed suit. Just before he closed the door, however, he asked the father, "Tell me before I go, what is your name?" "George Jetson," replied the man. The Doctor smiled, "Good. That reminded me of some kid-show Abbie showed me some weeks back." He then closed the door.

After the last Neanderthal slugged out, the Doctor walked back to the console, and asked Abbie, "So… Now where do you want to go, Victoria London or the deep Trenches of Cybertron?" Abbie just smiled and said, "Not sure, definitely not where ancient men and sky-living families switch places for a day!" They both laughed, as the TARDIS zipped along the Time Vortex, into infinity.

_**NEXT TIME**_

"Have you ever been afraid of puppets? Has their black, beady eyes ever looked deep into your souls? Have you ever imagined them walking around at night, peering into your bedroom window? Did you ever dream about them actually being alive? What of I told you that all your assumptions are correct; that puppets are in fact real!"

*Maddie with hand outstretch, tears running down her face* "Doctor, no!"

"DELETE! DELETE!"

!Fin!


End file.
